1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to erectable wire frames, and more particularly to wire frames for supporting wire sculptures such as outdoor Christmas light sculptures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many homeowners like to decorate the inside of their homes on holidays and other occasions as an expression of celebration. Some even decorate the outside of their homes so that passersby can enjoy this means of expression and perhaps, in their own way, share in the celebration. Christmas time is probably the biggest holiday season during which one is apt to see visual displays, for example, in peoples' homes, on peoples' lawns and in shopping malls. Christmas trees decorated with lights and ornaments are standard fare, but more exotic structures, such as lawn displays, add a visual flare that can be seen and appreciated from a greater distance.
Erectable wire frame support structures, which typically include first and second wire/hiding frame components joined by a hinge, are well known. The frame components of such structures are held in an upright position by a retaining means that locks the frame components in place. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,004 to Yurachek, there is disclosed a magazine holder with two folding frame components operatively hinged for folding flat against each other when not in use, and for opening into a substantially upright position to form an upright magazine rack. The lower component contains a support held in angular relation by a retaining means, in this case a chain. The upper component is held in operative position by a thumb screw which exerts pressure on the hinge in a direction parallel with the axis of the hinge, so that the frame may be secured in any desired position in relation to the leg structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,425 to Bitney discloses a wire folding frame for use as a clothes rack. The clothes rack has a lower portion which has a support held in place by a retaining arm, and an upper portion which locks in a generally upright position. The structure disclosed by Bitney is held in an open, clothes supporting position when the inverted triangular upper portion is locked in place. For this purpose, a bridge portion is provided for locking the upper portion in place against the retaining arms.
With particular reference to decorative display structures, the options of the homeowner seeking to create an outdoor display have been somewhat limited. Specifically, commercially available display structures are usually configured for mounting to a vertical planar support surface, such as the exterior of a house, by means of hooks and wires or other fasteners. Alternatively, free-standing lawn display structures are usually provided with one or more fixed vertical members which are insertable into the ground. Neither of the aforementioned configurations provides a display supporting structure which is capable of displaying an illuminated wire frame sculpture in a free standing manner, in a vertical surface mounted manner, or in an anchored-into-the-ground manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an erectable display structure which is very, easily manipulated between a compact folded position and an unfolded, display supporting position and which is adapted to display an illuminated wire frame sculpture or the like in each of the display situations discussed above.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an erectable display structure which is an all wire frame having the stability, strength and compactness for the purposes intended.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an erectable display structure which can accommodate light sculptures of various sizes and shapes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an erectable display structure having upper and lower frame components connected by a hinge and lockable relative to one another by retaining pins which exert a locking force in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the hinge.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a structure which is simple in design, portable and economic to manufacture.